Mead of the Gods
by Violet Hyena
Summary: BYOB, thus Gabriel brings his own booze to the Winchester motel room to get Castiel drunk. This is also how Dean finds out his brother is sleeping with an archangel. (Warning: cheap excuse for Sabriel porn.)


This started after a conversation with my sister about drunk angels and how they got that way. Then it lead to Sabriel because Gabriel knows where to get a good drink; he's Loki, for trickster's sake. And mead itself is my favorite wine, because I like my sweets.

* * *

It was Gabriel's fault, Dean could safely say. After all, Gabriel was the one who had brought the stupid bottle of mead to show Castiel how to get drunk on less than a whole county's collection of alcohol. Gabriel had been popping in on Team Free Will for a while now. He volunteered entertainment more than help kill evil, but at least it broke up the endless cycle of hunting, killing, and traveling.

"Human drinks just don't have enough proof packed into enough ounces," Gabriel set 2 shot glasses on the table in the motel room along with an old ceramic pot with a cork in the top. Castiel and Gabriel had taken the two chairs at the motel table whilst Sam was on his bed and Dean was munching on pizza on his. "And you simply can't enjoy a nice buzz when you have to drink the equivalent of the dead sea with a taste of worse." He poured the thin stream of what could only be described as liquid gold that shined in the light. It was brighter than gold, actually; and it was probably worth more if Dean had to guess. It wafted a fragrance like honey and clover, which drew the Winchesters' attention to the table as well. Gabriel smiled wickedly and flicked the glass, sliding it before Castiel. He then began to fill the second shot glass for himself. Castiel lifted the glass. Sniffing it tentatively.

"That's booze?" Dean cocked an eyebrow at the mysterious liquid, "smells like perfume." Gabriel lifted the bottle some, cocking his head to the side at the elder brother.

"Would you like to try, Dino?" Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers, summoning 2 more shot glasses, "it's not a drink for the weak" Dean eyed Gabriel suspiciously but got up to see what Gabriel was trying to get Castiel drunk on.

"Won't kill me, will it?" Dean stood over the table and Sam gave up on research to watch how this played out. Dean had every right to be suspicious of Gabriel killing him for the fun of it.

Gabriel scoffed, "I'll serve you a human amount." Gabriel very carefully poured in enough gold to wet the bottom of the shot glass and placed it in front of Dean. Dean frowned at the small glass, thinking Gabriel was messing with him again.

"Haha, I'm not a lightweight I hope you know." Dean placed his fist on his waist and Gabriel smirked.

"I know, but that is the non-lethal limit for a human being with average alcohol tolerance." Gabriel wagged his finger at the older Winchester, "If you drank Castiel's glass, your liver would implode and you'd die of internal bleeding. You would probably feel amazing, but it would only last a second." Dean stared at Gabriel, jaw slack and Gabriel smiled pleasantly, "You know, Thor can drink 3 pitchers of this and not keel over. That man knows how to throw a party." Gabriel looked at Sam, jiggling the bottle, "Want some, Sam?"

"No, you guys enjoy." Sam raised his hands in defense. He hated hang overs, which was probably what the drink promised.

"Very well." Gabriel lifted his glass, "Bottom's up!" And he tipped back the shot with the lick of his lips, the glass coming back clean. Castiel followed suit, not going to be outdone by his older brother. Dean lifted the glass, which was surprisingly heavy, and the mead rolled out like mercury, rolling over his tongue. Dean plopped the glass down, looking at 3 clean shot glasses. It was … incredibly sweet and fruity. Not what Dean was expecting, though he probably should have considering it was Gabriel, the former trickster. Castiel sat back in his seat, hands folded neatly in his lap. Gabriel rocked back in his seat, lifting a finger with patience, "Wait for it."

Dean waited, looking around, as though something from his gut was supposed to explode. Luckily, he didn't explode. But then he got the head rush of being buzzed. He put his fingers to his head out of surprise, "Whoa..." Gabriel grinned, shooting a pretend gun from his finger.

"Bullseye." Gabriel grinned and looked at Castiel who blinked, several more times than he needed to, as though having trouble focusing.

"Holy shit, are you already drunk, Cas?" Dean asked, leaning heavily on the table. Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd actually felt drunk, but this was one for the record.

"I definitely... feel something." Castiel held an upright finger and swayed a little to the left, then focused on Gabriel, "Gods, they drink this regularely?" Gabriel grinned at them.

"They drink it like water." Gabriel grinned, pouring himself another glass with languid movements, not as effected because he'd been drinking the concoction for years. "You know, I once drank a full pot of this stuff after only 500 years of knowing Thor, and I woke up, in a desert, 20 years after I'd drunk it. The WORST hang over you could ever imagine. That is a clear lesson to you boys." Gabriel lifted his second shot, pointing one finger to Castiel and Dean, "Never challenge Thor to a drinking contest. He's a dipshit, with gorgeous cheek bones and lustrous red hair."

Sam chuckled because he already saw trouble; Gabriel was already talking too much.

"Don't kill your livers, guys." Sam watched Castiel and Gabriel have another shot each and Dean was denied more.

"No way, Dino. It hasn't even fully sunk into your system yet," Gabriel did not throw back the second glass but sipped it, allowing the taste to linger. Castiel on the other hand, had a clean glass before him, looking ready for more; he was used to human liquor.

"Please, this stuff isn't even the strongest thing I've had." Dean leaned even heavier against the table. Gabriel placed his knuckles to his chin, something akin to more of a trickster grin coming onto his face.

"You should try walking, Mr. Heavy-Weight." Gabriel challenged and Dean stood straight, looking determined.

"What is this? A sobriety test? I'll have you know, I've passed a cop's test while hammered..." Dean did fine for the first few steps before veering towards Castiel, who automatically lifted a hand to catch the hunter from his fall. However, Dean regained balance, only by slapping a hand against a jutted out pillar in the room. Dean Blinked several times to regain his focus. "Okay, maybe I'll let it settle." Dean used the wall as a guide back to his bed, feeling more light headed as he went. The liquid gold was really starting to cripple his senses more than he wanted to admit.

Gabriel sloshed the mead in the jug, gaining Castiel's weary attention again from Dean. "Ready for more, Cas?" he asked and Castiel nodded. This went on for a while and Sam observed his brother flop on the bed. Sam had never seen Dean more out of it, even after a long day hunting. A slow grin spread out on Dean's face and he looked at Sam.

"Sammy, Sammy." Dean made grabbing motions with his hands and his nose crinkled when he got his brother's attention, "you have a really big forehead."

Sam did not even dignify this with a reply, he just rubbed his temples with one hand, "He's actually drunk? Just how strong is that stuff?"

"Told you I gave him a non-lethal dose." Gabriel said, the chrome reflection of the gold mead on his lips, "I don't even think you can put a proof on this stuff."

"Mead of the Gods, huh?" Sam looked at Dean, who was pretty out of it and then Sam shut his lap top, and hid it under his bed. He trusted drunk Dean with his laptop as much as he did sober Dean.

"It's not of this earth, literally." Gabriel raised a brow at the glass Castiel had pushed back over to him. "Castiel, at least take a moment to enjoy it, this is high class stuff."

"It's too sweet." Castiel's nose wrinkled and Gabriel chuckled, forgetting himself a moment.

"I forget I'm the only one with a sweet tooth." Gabriel poured another shot full for Castiel, who reached over and dragged the glass back, with more focus than the soldier would admit, "Let it sink in or you'll find yourself in the Mojave." Gabriel felt an arm curl around his neck from behind and smiled, looking up at Sam.

"Well aren't you the responsible trickster." Sam said and Gabriel smiled after a glance at Dean.

"Mr. Secretive getting all handsy while your bro's in the room?" Gabriel wagged his finger and Sam shrugged.

"He's completely out of it." Sam excused himself, "besides, it's been what, weeks?"

"One week, 5 days." Gabriel corrected, pointing at Sam, jug now on the table, "You're the one all Dirty Little Secret about it."

"I'm not." Sam muttered, "Cas knows."

"I know more than I wish to." Castiel's eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"And Cas can keep his mouth shut." Sam reasoned, leaning down and kissed Gabriel's lips, cleaning off the gold from Gabriel's mouth with his tongue. Gabriel grinned into the kiss, his empty fingers gathering a good fist of Sam's hair and crushing their mouths together. Castiel rolled his eyes, tapping the shot glass on the table impatiently. Gabriel broke the kiss with a noise of protest from Sam and refilled Castiel's shot glass.

"Castiel keeps his mouth shut better with mead, I see." Gabriel quipped, setting his own filled glass on the table and Castiel shrugged.

"You may continue." Castiel sipped the contents of the glass, feeling the hum of being more than buzzed already. Sam licked his lips, tasting the sweet aromatic mixture on his tongue from his lover's mouth.

"Mm, it is sweet." Sam observed and Gabriel grinned up at Sam.

"I've ruined your strict diet." Gabriel teased and Sam scoffed before leaning down to kiss Gabriel again, with deeper intention. Castiel paused, eying the two across the table. Normally Sam was quite reserved with his affections with Gabriel, even in front of Castiel. But at the moment the kiss was growing deeper and Sam was maneuvering around Gabriel to slide into the archangel's lap, hand hand sliding down Gabriel's chest. Castiel passed his half filled glass between his fingers nervously. Castiel looked at Dean, who was seemingly passed out already from the mead of the gods. Sam was not ceasing and Gabriel was the one to lift a hand so he could speak.

"Mm, had no clue you were so eager, Samsquach" Gabriel breathed and eyed the reddened skin and glassy eyed look on Sam's face. Sam's eyes were focused solely on Gabriel and Sam's teeth graced his own bottom lip. Gabriel paused a beat, "Are you drunk?"

"Mmnot sure." Sam's eyes flickered up Gabriel's body, breathing heavier, "I feel like it."

"You got drunk from kissing me?" Gabriel chortled under his breath, "Do you know how-" he was cut off by a deep kiss from Sam, who had a nice grip on the archangel's jaw with both hands and had decided to straddle Gabriel's lap. Castiel decided to down the rest of the liquid gold and he fiddled with the empty shot glass again. Castiel counted and stopped at 45 when Sam broke for air and Gabriel was all smiles, "If you're like this when you're drunk I'll have to get you intoxicated more often."

"You talk too much." Sam muttered, leaning over Gabriel.

"Then you need to keep me occupied"

"Or you could just shut up."

"Mm, you know you're sexy when you're bossy." Gabriel grinned and Sam huffed, leaning down and his mouth latching on to Gabriel's jaw, kissing wetly. Gabriel was, for better words, making happy noises and Castiel flushed, unsure how to vocalize that he did not want to be a part of this drinking party at the moment, but his mind was too fuzzy to do anything but watch.

"Damn it, Cas..." Dean finally found consciousness and his head rolled on the bed, hand lifting into the air, "What did I say about watching pornos in the room. Shut it off." Castiel looked desperately to Dean, eyes flickering to Gabriel and Sam nervously.

"I'm not sure I'm able to." Castiel managed and Dean grumbled as pulled himself up. Dean looked to the motel TV, which was off. Dean scratched his head in confusion because he still heard the noises and he looked around to find Castiel, but his eyes focused in on the two people in the chair, where Gabriel was gripping Sam's hair and ass while Sam was going to town, molesting Gabriel's neck and his hands were slithering up Gabriel's chest and making their way down to the pants. Dean's mind shut down for 3 solid seconds before he realized just what he was looking at.

"Sammy! What the fuck are you doing!?" Dean jumped up, hands in the air and Sam only paused momentarily to stick his tongue out at Dean before he returned to Gabriel's lips. Castiel took the ceramic jug and poured himself another shot at that point. Gabriel chuckled through the demanding kiss.

"Excuse us." Gabriel managed and snapped his fingers, the both of them disappearing. Most likely to continue what they were doing. Dean went to the table, gestured to where Gabriel and Sam had been and waved his hands over the area, as though making sure they were gone and then he looked at Castiel, who was placing the cork back into the jug.

"What the fuck was that?!" Dean looked at Castiel, who held his next shot to his lips

"Sam and Gabriel became overzealous after not having sex for nearly 2 weeks." Castiel relayed before downing the shot, because it was silly to have to keep the information at bay when Dean had seen it for himself. Dean stared and then rubbed his hands over his eyes. He was not sober nor drunk enough to deal with this. Dean reached out, taking the glass Gabriel had not finished and swallowed before Castiel realized what was happening.

"Dean!" Castiel stood suddenly, startling Dean. For once, Castiel looked fairly freaked out.

"What?" Dean asked, forgetting Gabriel's earlier warning. Castiel looked from the jug to Dean, making a quick decision. Castiel grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt and dragged the human closer, crushing their lips together.

Dean was more startled than anything, because Castiel was kissing him, and in a strange way, sucking way too hard. Then there was a rush of liquid and Castiel swallowed quietly, releasing Dean's mouth. Dean stared wide eyed and watched Castiel's tongue dart out to catch some mead that had been impeded by their lips.

"I did not want your body to implode." Castiel mumbled, seeming nervous. Dean licked his lips, staring at Castiel. Castiel's hands let go of Dean's clothes.

"You just kissed me." Dean stated. Castiel looked guilty.

"I apologize." Castiel realized Dean's hands were gripping Castiel's trench coat at his waist and his arm. Dean was staring at him hard and leaned in, as though to actually kiss Castiel. Castiel's eyes widened and he pulled, disappearing from Dean's grip, and from the motel room. Dean realized his angel was gone and stomped his foot, cursing aloud.

Gabriel and Sam popped up in Gabriel's own personal bedroom; the one he had in a pocket of reality that was his own. They also appeared about 3 inches from the silken sheets of the queen sized bed. Both plopped onto the soft cushioning with startled laughs. Sam spread out more over Gabriel now that he had the surface to do so, pressing his hands into the sheets over Gabriel's head and looking at Gabriel's ever confident smile.

"Hey sexy." Gabriel's hands pulled Sam's thighs closer from his lap and Sam smirked down at him.

"You should have done this earlier." Sam murmured before rolling Gabriel's shirts up over the other man's head. Gabriel's own hands slid up Sam's jeans, squeezing the firm thighs and butt cheeks that moved against his hands.

"I got distracted by this tall demanding thing while I was drinking," Gabriel grinned as Sam nipped at his mouth. Gabriel caught the second nip with a kiss of his own, hand dragging up the shirt and then going back down slower. He slid each button out of the hole and revealing Sam's finely sculpted chest and abs. Gabriel was a huge fan of that tight body, "He had super abs and thighs that could crush a man's head." Sam scoffed into Gabriel's mouth.

"I've never crushed anyone's head with my thighs." Sam sat up, tossing his head back to get his long hair out of his face. Gabriel did not mention how L'Oreal that looked.

"You sure as hell try with mine." Gabriel grinned as received a half-hearted slap to his chest, "Mm, very demanding." Sam's thighs squeezed Gabriel's waist as Sam shrugged off his flannel.

"You really talk too much." Sam repeated, fingers gripping the front of Gabriel's jeans, unbuttoning and then pulling down the zipper, "I want you, to fuck me." Gabriel's smirk eased as he laid back.

"You're doing great so far, keep going." Gabriel received a slightly snooty look.

"Lazy." Sam accused and Gabriel grinned wider, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I'm under the impression you were going to fuck yourself regardless of how much effort I put forth." Gabriel watched Sam's eyed narrow and Gabriel quirked his head slightly, giving a knowing grin, "Have I mentioned I love it when you're aggressive?"

"Lots." Sam yanked Gabriel's pants down, red boxers too. Gabriel just lifted his hips to help out as Sam dragged them off his legs and then Sam shucked off his own pants. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the lube and condoms from the dresser drawer 2 feet away appeared on the bed. Sam rolled his eyes so hard he nearly toppled onto the bed as he got his last leg out of the pants, "Lazy."

"But, babe, I'm in my happy buzz." Gabriel sat up, his hands cupped Sam's thighs and guided his lover back into straddling his lap.

"Couldn't even snap off the clothes." Sam scoffed and Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam's bare chest, gauging Sam's level of drunkenness by how snappy he was.

"I like watching you undress." Gabriel's hand cupped Sam's back, sliding down and a finger slid into the crack of Sam's ass, immediately gaining Sam's attention. Sam's teeth grazed his bottom lip and his body moved to the hand, which only stroked momentarily. The hand then slid down Sam's bare flank as their mouths meshed into one deep kiss. Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel's neck, deepening the kiss and pressing himself against the archangel. Their cocks rubbed against each other, giving sweet friction. But Gabriel just was not going at the pace Sam wanted. Gabriel was being slow on purpose, still teasing Sam's ass with a couple fingers.

"Lazy." Sam muttered and Gabriel rolled his eyes, kiss broken. Gabriel held up the bottle of lube and Sam took it, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers and then reached behind him, ignoring Gabriel's teasing fingers and inserting his own into his hole. Gabriel ran his tongue over his own bottom lip, watching Sam's face as he prepared himself.

Sam held his breath and tried to not to let his own fingers faze him too much. Sam controlled his breaths, his lips parting and breathing out sharply. Gabriel, of course, always enjoyed a show. Gabriel felt up Sam's thighs and abs. And also his nipples and his balls. A moan was dragged out of Sam when Gabriel focused his mouth on Sam's one nipple.

"Tease." Sam hissed and Gabriel returned a grin.

"Can't help myself," Gabriel gave Sam's ass a small smack, "Impatient today?"

"Very." Sam closed his eyes, focusing on the last finger. Gabriel took one of the condoms and rolled it down his cock. He stroked it a few times as he enjoyed the nearly orgasmic faces that Sam was trying to restrain.

"Mm, want help with that itch you can't scratch?" Gabriel purred close to Sam's chest, hand squeezing one cheek of Sam's rear. Sam shivered, removing his fingers and smearing the residue on Gabiel's cock. Gabriel cupped Sam's calves, sliding him closer on the bed. Sam leaned heavily on the sheets with one hand, easing Gabriel's cock into himself before he plunged down with a low groan.

"Fuck." Sam's spine straightened and Gabriel groaned with the sensation of heat surrounding him. Sam's eager body moved, taking his own pleasure. Sam's knees tightened around Gabriel's waist and Sam braced himself against Gabriel's firm chest, breathing sharply to gain back control. Gabriel's hands rested on Sam's strong thighs, lightly squeezing the tense muscle. Gabriel's eyes rolled slowly upwards, over Sam's taunt tan muscles, thoroughly enjoying the view as Sam took deep, concentrated breathes. Gabriel wasn't about to let Sam get too lost in his head. Gabriel dragged his hand up Sam's thigh and ass, tracing that obvious line in his hip bone. Sam opened his eyes and looked down at Gabriel with half lidded eyes and Gabriel remembered why he loved this position.

Sam rocked forward, pressing his hands against Gabriel's chest as he lifted his ass up and then lowered it back down. Sam shifted his one leg into a crouching position and then the other because straddling Gabriel wasn't going to get the speed that Sam wanted. Gabriel's teeth and tongue grazed his own lips in anticipation. One of Sam's hands reached back to grip Gabriel's bent knee and he lifted himself again, then slammed himself down. Sam found a fast paced rhythm that matched his need and he impaled himself on Gabriel's cock. He did not go slow, and he was not quiet.

Gabriel lay on his back, grinning like the trickster he was. He enjoyed the pistoning body riding him. Sam's moans reverberated from his entire body; all rationality forgotten. Gabriel loved to see the normally composed Sam Winchester completely lost in pleasure. Gabriel cupped Sam's ankles, groaning lowly. He didn't want it to end so soon, but Sam was driving him hard.

"Ride 'em, cowboy." Gabriel groaned and he could tell Sam was between laughing and being even more terse with him. But Sam couldn't do either because they were both there, at that spot where it was too built up and the only thing there was to do was finish with a few more hard thrusts. Sam slammed himself down and fisted his cock, his voice low and loud. Sam came, half curled over Gabriel, panting hard. Gabriel rolled his hips for a few more languid thrusts after Sam and his own cum filled Sam's body.

Sam's knees rested in the sheets again, his heated face buried in Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel hummed contently, his fingers running through Sam's tangled mane of hair, before burying into the tresses. Sam slowly uncurled as he cooled, stretching his body over Gabriel's, breathing softly as they separated. Gabriel snapped his fingers after a few moments, doing all the annoying clean up.

"Lazy." Sam muttered with a smile against Gabriel's neck.

"Sexy." Gabriel replied in turn, fingers running down Sam's back, "Still love me?"

"Unfortunately." Sam breathed, eyed closed. Gabriel just smiled, succumbing to being Sam's body pillow for the night.

Gabriel snapped Sam and himself back to the Winchester motel room the next morning. Gabriel half expected to find Dean and Castiel in bed naked with regrettable hangovers but tension releasing activities. But it was only Dean, face down in his own pillows, snoring away, still completely dressed. Sam watched Dean, trying to decide what he wanted to do to make his brother's unavoidable hangover even worse because Dean always was a brat when Sam had a hangover. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Damn it, where'd Castiel get to?" Gabriel scratched his chin. Sam nudged Gabriel's shoulder.

"Can you replace the sugar packets with salt?" Sam asked and a slow grin creased, deciding Castiel could wait 5 minutes before he tried to find him.

About 20 minutes later, Dean's head buzzed as the clock radio came on with the music blaring Lady Gaga's Paparazzi. Dean not only shut it off, he knocked the radio off the table and twisted the pillow over his head. His everything was painful. He couldn't remember a hangover this bad before.

"Good morning." Sam's tone was way too cheerful for Dean at the moment. It reeked of 'I hope you're suffering for all the times you did things to me with a hangover' and 'I'm chipper because I got laid'.

"Fuck off." Dean grunted, though whether Sam could hear him through the pillow or not was not clear.

"Come on, get up."

Dean felt the weight of something cloth like land on his back and Dean groaned his displeasure, "I'm going to strangle you if you fucking come near me."

"Not my fault you decided to try alcohol that gods get drunk on."

Dean decided that Sam sounded snootier than usual and flipped the bird to the outside world, hoping it was directed at Sam.

"I guess you don't want breakfast then." Sam mused and Dean didn't want to feel nauseous at the feeling of food, but he did, and he didn't like it.

"Not hungry." He slowly pulled the pillow off his head so he could breathe. He scrunched his eyes at the bright sunlight that poured through the window and his head was pounding, "Fuckin'... Sammy, the fucking window..."

Sam was eating from a styrofoam container and sitting in the spot Gabriel was the night before. He seemed perfectly fine, no hangover or anything. Sam was popping green vegetables and eggs into his mouth and Dean sent Sam a deadly glower, "What? It's a nice day out..."

"You were smooching on Gabriel." Dean squinted and pointed a finger at his brother. Sam blinked, surprised, as though he'd forgotten. He had been... distracted after all, and slightly intoxicated.

"Oh... you saw that..." Sam rolled the fork in his fingers, most of the cheer falling short.

"Kind of hard to MISS." Dean forced himself upright, "You two were sucking face and then he poofed you away to who knows where, and then Cas poofs off because... Cas poofed off, fuck..." Dean rubbed his temples with his thumbs and he leaned over his legs as he sat on the side of the bed. Sam twisted his fork through the lid of the container, looking uncomfortable.

"Gabriel went to go get him actually," Sam admitted, "Cas ended up somewhere in Canada."

"Great, wonderful." Dean spied two cups of coffee with sugars and creamers next to them. Dean's nose wrinkled, remembering his brother and Gabriel tongue tied last night, "So what, did he take advantage of you or something? I thought you weren't drinking."

"Well um..." Sam decided to not explain that he did get a buzz from kissing Gabriel, "Actually, we've been sleeping together for... a while." Dean eyed him.

"How long's a while?"

Sam had the decency to at least look a little guilty for not tell him, "Um... maybe a few weeks after we found out he was an archangel and..." Sam mumbled the last part quickly, "Back when he was a Trickster too." Dean grabbed for the thing that Sam had dropped on him, which was one of Sam's pillows and he chuckled it at him, missing by a foot and nearly hitting a lamp.

"I didn't know you were really fucking gay." Dean scoffed, holding his hand over his eyes. He was in too much pain to be properly angry at Sam for keeping yet another important thing from him. Oh god his head...

"I'm not gay," Sam stabbed more food to eat, "I'm bisexual."

"So you guys occasionally fuck or something?" Dean got up to get his coffee and picked up the disposable cup that was furthest away from Sam.

"We... are more, in a relationship. I think." Sam eyed Dean as he checked the inside of the cup, making sure it was not fueled with some prank; because he just needed some caffeine so he would not kill Sam. He sipped the black liquid with some trepidation and decided that Sam hadn't messed with it. It was just black bean water; good.

"Great, congratulations on the boyfriend." Dean muttered and set the coffee down, opening 4 packets of sugar and dumping it into the cup. Sam blinked slowly, watching Dean.

"That's it?" Sam asked, honestly not expecting it to be that simple.

"What?" Dean asked, fighting with the tiny creamer packets.

"You're not going to... you know, berate me for sleeping with a man. Or an archangel for that matter?" Sam's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You," Dean pointed at Sam, "have always been a bit gay." Sam made a face of discontentment, "I," Dean pointed to himself, "Am having the shitiest morning of my life and it is nothing compared to this fucking hangover and has nothing to do with your little secret boy friend. So just shut up and let me have my coffee in peace."

Sam seemed dumbfounded, "You're... okay with it?"

"Fuck who ever the hell you want, I don't care. Just don't do it in front of me, okay?" Dean stirred the coffee together and lifted the cup to his lips. Sam however, tugged it back from his hand and Dean grabbed the air for it, "Sam?" Sam instead, handed Dean the other cup, looking guilty.

"You... don't want to drink that one." Sam placed the other cup on the table and shrugged, "It's salty..." Dean blinked dumbly for a moment, "look, you get good coffee for not being a jerk, so don't over think it." Sam sat back down with his food and Dean tentatively drank the cup, finding Sam's blend of light sugar and light cream.

"You think I'd harp on you for that kind of thing?" Dean asked seriously and drank down a good portion of the cup. Okay, he might pick on Sam a little, but he wasn't going to suddenly turn on Sam just because he finally came out of the closet.

"Well... yeah." Sam said wearily, finishing the last scrapes of food from the container, "You're usually a jerk."

"I don't care who you sleep with." Dean paused and corrected himself, "Except Ruby." Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You're not the only one, okay?" Sam tossed his empty box on the table and there was a whoosh of feathers as Gabriel appeared with Castiel. Castiel's arm was slung around Gabriel's neck and the angel was covering his eyes, looking pained, but not in the usual 'I'm dying' way.

"Castiel delivery service." Gabriel sang and he set Castiel on Dean's messy bed, "How you ended up in a heard of moose, I'll never understand."

"They were friendly." Castiel muttered through his hands, "Have we landed yet?" Gabriel patted Castiel's chest.

"You had way too much. Told you to let it settle." Gabriel turned to the humans, waving a hand, "Mead of the Gods kind of hits everyone after they've had too much."

"I get that." Dean rubbed his head and Gabriel raised a brow to Dean.

"I'm surprised you're on your feet." Gabriel commented.

"I'm surprised you're fucking my brother." Dean countered dryly and Gabriel thought for a moment, lifting a finger, as though a valid point was made.

"Touche`." Gabriel conceded and went over to Sam. Dean was merciful and closed the blinds for himself and Castiel, who was laying directly in the light. Dean drained the rest of the coffee and looked down at Castiel, who slowly parted his fingers and looked up with red rimmed eyes.

"First hangover?" Dean asked and Castiel shook his head, because there was that time they were killing that whore.

"No, but this is by far the worst one." Castiel muttered, his voice deeper than normal.

"Eh." Dean's eyes lingered and Castiel stared back up at him.

"Dean?" Castiel gave him a questioning look and Dean looked away, not acknowledging it, because he knew it was about last night. Dean walked over to the trash and deposited the cup into the trash.

"I'm going out." Dean announced and grabbed his jacket with his keys and Sam was about to ask where when the door shut after Dean. Because Dean didn't want to be in the same room with Castiel, the man/angel that he'd wanted to kiss last night. And he wasn't going to show how pissed off he was that Castiel flew away on him.

Gabriel and Sam exchanged confused glances.

"I guess..." Sam heard the Impala rev up and he looked to Castiel, who didn't move, "Something happened." Castiel didn't move to supply an answer. The angel only rolled over on the bed, pulling Dean's pillow over his head. Gabriel shrugged and lifted the undrunk coffee and Sam waved his hand hurriedly, "That's salty." Gabriel's brows rose.

"He didn't drink it?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and in his hand he held a different coffee cup, one that was labeled ice-mocha-latte-frap, or something, and he sipped from the straw.

"Nah I... he was surprisingly okay with us so, I gave him mine instead." Sam shrugged and Gabriel smiled.

"You were so worried about him finding out..."

"Yeah, I know."

Gabriel sipped more and walked over to Castiel, "Hey Castiel," Castiel's fingers parted to acknowledge the archangel, "Anything interesting happen after Sam and me skiddadled last night?" Castiel took a deep breath and closed his fingers.

"Nothing of import." he sighed and Gabriel rolled his eyes and tossing his hands into the air, nearly spilling his morning sugar rush. Sam smiled a little because Gabriel had been trying to get Dean and Castiel so finally suck it up and get together, but as usual, they were being difficult.

"Can I get some tea since your snapping things?" Sam asked and Gabriel relented his frustration, walking back over to Sam, who didn't often indulge in his, literal, godly powers.

"Sweet tea? Iced tea? Be more specific, babe." Gabriel kicked back in the chair next to Sam and made Sam's lap his foot rest.

"Green tea," Sam ignored the feet, "With a hint of lemon." Gabriel sighed and snapped, a cup appearing in front of Sam.

"You and your health food." Gabriel sighed and Sam sat back, content with his tea cup warming his hands and Gabriel close by. Their brothers were being difficult, but Sam wasn't going to let them ruin his morning, "Where's my mead?" Gabriel realized his jug was gone.

"I drank it," Castiel rumbled from the bed, "and the moose liked it." Gabriel groaned.

"That stuff isn't easy to smuggle out of Asgard you know..."

"Sorry..."

Sam just smiled and enjoyed his tea.

* * *

This fulfills two of my head cannons. One, Sam is an aggressive bed partner, and Gabriel is a very laid back one. Two, Sam enjoys tea because it is good for you. Destiel was not the focus of this fic thus, yes, it is unresolved. This is sort of on the same time line as "Gabriel and Sam Discuss Sam's Hidden Pervert", so if you want resolution, that's how it happens.


End file.
